


I Did Not Sign Up For This

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara deals with the latest Legends hijinks by not dealing with it.





	I Did Not Sign Up For This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Sleeping.
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the 11. fic in this series, [Kittens!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189500), but it is not necessary to have read that one, both fics stand on their own.

Of all the things she been through, and there had been a lot, after two tours with the League of Assassins, years as a vigilante and even longer as the captain of the Waverider, this truly took the cake. 

What had her team been thinking? Well, obviously it was the Legends, they probably hadn't been thinking at all. At least Charlie, Mona and Mick usually weren't. But she had expected more from Ray, Nate and Zari. Especially Ray, seeing his history. Even though, he seemed to be quite in his element at the moment, grinning widely and only sneezing a little bit, so clearly someone had had at least enough foresight to get him some anti allergy medication. 

Which was a miracle because at the moment, everyone was trying to somehow wrangle the more than, what, fifty cats that were currently roaming the Waverider into the cargo bay and out of critical areas, especially the lab. It did not go well. At all. 

Sara sighed and turned away to lock herself into her quarters until this was all dealt with. 

She definitely did not sign up for this and she was far too tired to deal with it.

And that's how Mona found her sleeping Captain curled up, fast asleep, with no less than ten cats in her bed. Of course she had to take a picture. For future references.


End file.
